In computer science, a virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of an actual physical computer system. A computing environment may include many virtual machines (VMs) utilizing computing resources. In a conventional system, there is an increased burden on a virtual machine management system to manage a computing environment including a large number of VMs. In addition to the aforementioned management issues, having many VMs can lead to increased load on the system, a slower migration, a lack of resource sharing, a reduction in a number of host computers, and an increased need for per VM software licenses